


He's the Man

by Suchthingbutnever



Series: Ziam fuckathon [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchthingbutnever/pseuds/Suchthingbutnever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He wasn’t quite sure how to express himself properly. How he could tell Liam that he somehow just noticed that he was male, and that he happened to like it a lot." (Ziam, shameless PWP).</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's the Man

It’s a bit of an accident at first. 

 

They’re making out on a random hotel bed in an even more random North American city, with the window tilted and cool night air stroking the backs of their sweaty necks. 

 

Zayn’s got one leg off the mattress, struggling to hold on to Liam while only succeeding poorly at yanking off the other boys soaked shirt, completely disregarding the buttons. He can feel his left shoulder slipping off the edge while Liam is attacking his throat with soft bites and little whispers, it’s enticing, after a long day of interviews, impromptu female outbursts and an overflow of emotions, Liam’s lips are soothing, loving, relaxing. 

 

He’s so caught up with the feeling and his circling thoughts that he gives a little yelp when most of his upper body slides off the ridiculously soft and bouncy mattress of the king-sized bed, his left arm dangling. Liam laughs and doing the first thing that comes to his mind, hauls Zayn back towards the center of their bed. 

 

It’s weird, how everything abruptly changes. Zayn blinks a few times, head rolling back onto the softness of a pillow, and all he can feel is the presence of his band-mate above him. Liam’s still got him pinned by the shoulders, his large hands gripping tightly from the force of tugging Zayn back. He’s long and slim, chest broad and more sculpted than the rest of them, though they all make an effort of working out regularly. 

He can’t pinpoint what it is that has him hard and straining against the fabric of his jeans within seconds, but the way Liam’s arms are still stretched and tense, veins on his strong forearms and the back of his hands, is so overwhelming, that he forgets to breathe for a minute or two. 

 

“You alright there?” 

It takes Zayn a few more blinks with his long eyelashes before he lets out a strangled sound, hips already heaving upwards unconsciously. 

“Oh god, sorry!” And to his utter despair, Liam immediately releases Zayn and takes to placing a few apologetic kisses along his jawline. 

“Liam.” Zayn manages to say, then he wriggles a bit, until he can reach Liam’s hands and places them back on his shoulders. “I…” he wasn’t quite sure how to express himself properly. How he could tell Liam that he somehow just noticed that he was male, and that he happened to like it a lot. “You’re pretty big.” He managed to choke out. 

“What?” Liam look bemused. “What… oh. Oh.” 

 

Zayn didn’t give himself time to blush, he pushed his groin up to meet Liam’s, and bit his lip at the delicious friction. Liam gave a small groan, then looked down with something resembling wonder in his eyes. 

“I didn’t hurt you just now?”

“Fuck no.” Zayn stressed his point by shoving up again. 

“Oh.” Liam took a small breath. “Wow.” 

 

So maybe Zayn had succeeded in the means of communication, because even though he didn’t tell Liam that he liked those big hands gripping him, liked that solid torso pressing down on him just a tad too forceful, he did exactly just that. Zayn made a sound that embarrassingly enough somewhat resembled a mewl and slammed his lips up to meet Liam’s. 

 

Something new had sparked between them. Sure enough they’d spent countless nights making bed springs creak and Niall complain bitterly in the morning, but none of it really compared to this. Zayn gasped at the feeling of helplessness that flashed through him when Liam stretched above him, shoulders broad, using one hand to pin his arms back, the other to spread his legs. He also gave an inner gasp at how hard it made him, how much he liked being… manhandled into such a position. He also vaguely thought of questioning his own masculinity once they woke up all tangled and bleary-eyed tomorrow, with Paul knocking down their door. Liam would be up in an instant, and somehow Zayn could picture him scrambling to find fresh clothing items, muscles tensed, bending over to retrieve their luggage, upper-body long and stretched and…

 

He moans out loud at that thought. 

 

“Bloody hell.” The actual Liam is still perched over him, hands gripping the back of Zayn’s thighs, pushing them back, until Zayn can places his ankles on either side of his shoulders. He can’t even recount when exactly they’d shed their clothing. His cock is hard against Zayn’s crease and he suddenly wishes he were a girl and had some sort of natural lubrication so they could just go on and he could feel Liam inside of him, that length and thickness. 

Then he immediately takes back the thought, not only because he’s still a guy and his own dick is hot and heavy against his stomach, but really because Liam is moving a long, calloused finger, slick with lube, inside him – and really, that’s almost too much. Zayn forces himself to look down, how that big broad hand is moving rhythmically, finger thrusting in and out of the tight, pink hole. He adds another one and Zayn actually comes just then.

 

Liam has a surprised look on his face that makes him so adorable that Zayn wants to just lean up and kiss him silly, but the thought of those long fingers still inside of him is enough to get him hard all over again. After all those months of sex, he’s suddenly discovered that Liam’s masculinity turns him on to no end. 

 

“S’enough.” He says with a hoarse voice, looking up into those soft brown orbs, and the contrast of Liam’s eyes and the hardness of his hand gripping Zayn’s thigh is just… “Fuck me already.” 

Liam looks unsure for a moment, and then he simply pushes one arm to haul Zayn up by the waist, so he is somewhat suspended in mid-air. And then, with a bit of positioning and a well-placed, thrust, he’s inside Zayn and he’s just… so big. Maybe Zayn had been numb those past few months, because even though he had noticed and liked the fact that Liam was big, he had never felt it with such intensity. 

 

“Bloody. Fucking. Oh.” He feels himself being dragged over the sheets a little, every time Liam snaps his hips back and thrust back in. His hands are gripping anything and nothing until they find Liam’s broad back, where his fingers dance over the flexing muscles. “Yes. Oh yeah.” 

 

Then, all of a sudden, he’s sitting in an upright position, and he yelps at the feeling of Liam’s cock penetrating even deeper, pressing against that sweet little spot inside him. Liam kisses the side of his neck, and it’s soft and reassuring, while his hands grip Zayn’s hips, almost bruising, and pushes him up before making him drop back down. 

Zayn’s only seeing hazy shapes in front of his eyes anymore, he even stopped hearing the noises that he’s still making, while Liam presses against his lips softly and guides his moves with a firm grip. “You’re still so tight,” he whispers against Zayn’s shoulder, voice rough and smoldering. 

 

Maybe that’s what makes them both come, Zayn gripping and clenching, letting out a strangled cry while Liam groans against the crook of his neck, filling him, all hot and messy. 

 

They both just breathe for a while, the air hot and heavy around them. 

 

Zayn can tell that he’s so sensitive right now it would hurt to even pull out. But the feeling of Liam’s breath against his moist skin makes him smile. “That was beyond awesome.” He croaks. 

“Yeah.” Liam slowly pushes him back into a lying position and the eases himself out of him. “You okay?” 

“As said, more than okay.” 

 

Liam stretches out next to him, flinging one arm across Zayn’s chest to tug him closer. And all of a sudden, just when he’s pulled close enough by that large hand that had been inside of him moments ago, a vision hits Zayn, and it’s not just Liam up against him, it’s also a wall involved and Zayn himself with his legs linked behind Liam’s waist, pressed against said wall, trousers flung across the room…

 

“Li?”

“Hmm?”

“I think carrying on wouldn’t hurt anyone. Niall already hates us, anyway.”


End file.
